


Hail to the Pirate King

by TigerKat



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Silly Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerKat/pseuds/TigerKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are inherently silly. Like sex in a bucket. Spoilers through World's End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hail to the Pirate King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beckyh2112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckyh2112/gifts).



> I don't own any of these characters.

Elizabeth could not stop giggling. For some reason Will felt vaguely disgruntled about this, but he couldn't quite pinpoint why.

Maybe it was because they were both naked. And usually when they were both naked, there wasn't a lot of giggling involved--no matter _what_ jokes Jack couldn't let go of, thank you _very_ much. Granted, she did feel wonderful, all soft and shaking and laughing in his arms, but it was very difficult to hold them both up.

He shifted, nearly slipped, felt something squish under his foot and grimaced. Someone hadn't cleaned the bucket out properly after the last time.

Elizabeth got control over herself long enough to plant a row of messy kisses on his collarbone. "Don't scowl, darling," she advised him. "It's unflattering."

"The bucket is unflattering," he said, and then a moment later, "This was your idea. Why was this your idea?"

"Because the Pirate King gets anything she wants." She pulled his head down, kissed his forehead, nose, cheeks and chin, adroitly dodging his attempts to kiss her back. "And the Pirate King wants her husband on land for a change."

"We're still calf-deep in seawater," Will pointed out, and managed to land a quick kiss on her cheekbone before she moved again.

"Not," Elizabeth breathed into his ear, "the point."

This particular position opened up her neck for plundering, and Will, like any good pirate, never passed up an opportunity for plundering. "Yes ma'am," he said against her collarbone, then bit her shoulder gently and pinched somewhat lower.

She let out what could only be described as a squeal, then sputtered into a fit of giggles. Again.

Will sighed. "All right. What's so funny?"

Elizabeth eased her bare leg over his hip, wrapped an arm around his shoulders to steady herself, then grinned at him, her smile pure liquid sunshine. It was that, even more than her naked and wet and pressed against him, that he loved; her laughing.

She pressed forward--he stopped thinking--and she whispered, "We're going to need a bigger bucket."


End file.
